sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Rizzo Vitoria
Name: Rizzo Vitoria Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Website design, parkour, reading. Appearance: Short black hair with a rat's tail at the back tops his short face and grey/blue eyes. He wears clothes with labels on, but they are mostly damaged - he never buys clothes, only getting them from dumpsters behind the Promanade. He has the best trainers he could buy though, knowing that grip makes all the difference between getting up a wall or breaking your arm. He sometimes goes cross-eyed when he's tired. He's 5 foot 3 inches and weighs just over 100lbs, meaning he looks young and weak for his age. Biography: Rizzo was born to a middle-aged couple, Lizzie and Jim Vitoria who had moved from Brooklyn to Saint Paul, MN when Lizzie got pregnant. They wanted to bring their child up in a peaceful place - and New York didn't fit the bill. They retired by the time he was in high school, both approaching 60, but as they had high-paying jobs Rizzo hadn't wanted for much. As Rizzo was growing up, his parents chose to spend as much time with him as possible. This led to him being quite spoilt with affection - but as he entered his teens he wanted more time to himself, as teens are wont to do. Lizzie assumed they were smothering her child, so she and Jim became more distant. When growing up, Rizzo was made fun of thanks to his name being the same as one of the Muppets, despite having long before been used in a John Travolta film. His father being of Spanish descent and his mother an Italian-American, gave him his unusual name. But because of the insults and name-calling as he grew older and the Muppet rodent's existence followed him into high school, he grew more aware of his parents lack of attention. Part of him decided he didn't need their love or attention - so sought to get attention from others. He knew that negative attention was not the sort of attention that he should seek. People tried to ignore anyone who acted that way. So he tried to make himself useful to anyone and everyone, as he had found that people always needed something. He started offering his services - carrying books, getting library books, coming up with good excuses and the like. When he learnt of the existence of free running whilst up early on caffeine pills, he started to practice it himself as he knew it would help him get things. He started doing it two years ago, meaning he's quite proficient at it. He used his skills to get into the dumpsters behind the local mall - once coming across recently thrown ladies underwear. He took that home, along with some things he figured he could wear, and sold it on eBay. This netted him two hundred dollars. His parents questioned why he was wearing torn or dirty clothes, but he simply told them it was the latest fashion. As not all discarded clothes were his size, he taught himself how to sew, allowing him to adjust them to fit. He first found out about caffeine pills when he read that they could keep you up better than drinking a cup of coffee, and decided he could do a lot more if he wasn't sleeping for all those hours each night. The first night he took them, he created two Flash websites, download seventeen gigabytes of pornography and fell asleep at 5am. He woke up at half-past twelve, only because his mother was worried about him - then he fell back to sleep. That episode prompted him to start taking the pills at regular intervals, and ensure he went to bed at a strict time to try and teach his body to rest for as long as possible before he spent all that time awake. He has taken to reading at least half a novel each week, spread over the days. It has helped bring his average English grade up from a B- to B+. Whenever his parents gave him money for clothes, he spent it on candy, caffeine pills, or something that he might be able to trade at school. He's bought beer for parties mainly, getting a nice profit from it split between him and his 23-year old cousin Thomas - he couldn't fool anyone into thinking he was over 21. At one party he attended, he lost his virginity to a drunken Janet Claymont. Apart from telling that he lost his virginity, the rest of the details are kept secret. Her name, age and approximate bra-size. This is because he is of the opinion that she will murder him if he told anyone - mainly thanks to her threatening him the morning after. Despite his elderly parents, he swears a lot. He avoids it at home, but whenever he deals with someone there's almost always a cuss in there. To him, swearing is an adult thing, so by swearing he is an adult. He never stays in bed for more than 6 hours, more often than not only having 5 hours sleep. He does this by downing caffine pills, drinking Red Bull and eating candy. As his body had adjusted slightly to the little sleep, it gives him more REM sleep and makes him feel rested, so long as he has a pill every now and then and falls asleep at 10pm exactly. In his free time, he bids on eBay and builds webpages for people at school. He is a mostly straight-B student, which his parents are very proud of. He's been aware of the SOTF show since it the year after it began, but only watched some of the tamer clips on YouTube. Excessive violence isn't something he likes to watch for too long. He prefers comedy or action movies to horror or thrillers - laughter and excitement to terror and implied pain. It's likely the reason he doesn't play videogames, though he is partial to the odd Flash-based game now and again, when he is up early in the mornings and not building websites or blogs as favours. Just one of the services he has found himself offering any who asks and usually for free. Though most of them are for forums or random life blogs. Advantages: He is experienced with scavenging items which along with his free running has helped givehim a keen eye in finding what others need and helped his stamina. He knows how to sew, so may be able to deal with closing open wounds. His helpfulness has given him good social skills, so could avoid conflicts. Disadvantages: His small size and desire to be needed can be used against him. His reliance on caffine pills will count against him when they're unavailable, thereby denying him his much needed fix. Without his caffine pills, he is likely to become tense when he starts to feel tired. After his experience with Janet Claymont has made him mistrustful of girls. Designated Number: Male student no. 107 --- Designated Weapon: Battery-powered boombox Conclusion: Make some noise, B107, because that's all you can hope to do in this game. Oh, and maybe go into withdrawal, and die in agony. I'd love to see you try to stitch someone back together, though. Maybe the Frankenstein's Monster look will be all the rage in V4. The above biography is as written by Acelister. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Acelister Kills: None Killed By: Reiko Ishida Collected Weapons: Battery-powered boombox (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Right from the start of the game, Rizzo faced withdrawal problems from his lack of caffeine pills. He was soon discovered in the swamp by Michelle O'Cain, Theo Behr, and Orpheus Campbell, and the four of them formed a temporary alliance, almost immediately broken when Michelle left the group under the pretext of retrieving her bag. Deciding not to wait for her, the three men continued to the coastal woods, only for Orpheus to separate from the group by running too far ahead. As Theo and Rizzo stopped so that Rizzo could rest, they met Carla Conners who, despite her offer of help and painkillers for Rizzo, spooked Theo enough for him to abandon Rizzo shortly after Orpheus found the two of them again. After some time had passed, Orpheus and Rizzo went alone to the Felled Forest, where they came across a standoff between Nick Reid and Nik Kronwall, the latter of whom left shortly after they arrived, warning them that Nick was a murderer. Left alone with the two men, Nick attempted to defend his actions, though neither man believed him, causing Nick to leave in a huff. Left to their own devices, the two men wandered off again, only for Rizzo to once more get separated from Orpheus, leaving him entirely alone. Not too soon after he realized that, he heard the voices of Carol Burke and Reiko Ishida from nearby, and hid in some nearby bushes to spy on them. Tired and suspicious, Carol accidentally shot Rizzo in the leg, and Reiko, considering Rizzo's plight pathetic, shot him in the head to put him out of his misery. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Your most memorable act on this island was puking, kid. Think about that for a moment. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rizzo, in chronological order. The Past: *An Extensive History Pre-Game: *That High Speed Chicken Feed *High Gloss Highs *Locked Door; Pants Down *Stranded In This Shopping Hell *Let The Dance Begin V4: *We All Start Somewhere *Time Is Not On Our Side *The F**king Work Because Unpaired Electrons Spinning in the Same Direction *Thank You For Being A Friend Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rizzo Vitoria. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *For my part, I liked the portrayal of Rizzo's withdrawal symptoms. In most cases, being off the drugs would just be a recipe for an instant psycho, and to have it be so debilitating was a fresh and interesting read. -- Blastinus *Rizzo, yeah, tackled some tough issues in ways that worked surprisingly well. Despite possessing the dreaded parkour, he wasn't a real problem in game. He always came off as a little bit creepy (pretty sure he thought about sex in maybe half his posts), but that wasn't awful. I'm feeling a bit like a broken record, though, when I say he'd've benefited a lot from having more happen, and less wandering around briefly bumping into people before moving on to do it again. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students